CQPC03
is the 3rd episode of the season Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! which was aired on March 04, 2018. This episode focused on Fumêzinha's coming to Earth for help Sekiei Kemutai. Synopsis Fumêzinha is the small version of Cure Smoky, in Moon Realm, creatures who are the small version of someone from Earth is called of Smokey. In order of helping her childhood friend Quartz and meet the original version of herself, Fumêzinha goes to Earth where she meets Sekiei Kemutai. Quartz is constantly asking himself which kind of fairy will Fumêzinha be, what makes Quartz scared. During his hesitation, Quartz was kidnapped by Opheria once again, and as Kemutai was in school, it is now up to Fumêzinha to help her friend, but how will she do it? Summary The episode begins at a place in the Moon Realm, some Smokey were talking until one of them touched on the subject Pretty Cure and Quartz, making Fumêzinha take an interest in the conversation. When she know that the Pretty Cure was her human form (since Fumêzinha is a Smokey) she became super-excited and ran toward the palace to go to Earth. Before she go, one of the Six Jewelry Priness asked her to tell Quartz that they are missing her in the palace. On Earth, Kemutai was playing rock-paper-scissors against Kemui to see who was going to take the first bite of Kiyomi's cake, but that was short-lived because when Kemutai was going to take the bite, Fumezinha accidentally fell on top of the cake, knocking it to the ground. Kemutai became extremely angry and began to shake the little creature several times when Quartz appeared and asked Kemutai to let little Fumê go, after this, Quartz explained that they (he and Fumê) were childhood friends and then Fumêzinha explained what she was doing on Earth. It did not take long for Fumêzinha to get along with all of them, Quartz was happy to see his old friend but he started to worry when Kemui asked if she was going to help Kemutai as Pretty Cure and she say yes. Atsumi called her children who said farewell to Fumêzinha and return to their house. Quartz stayed with Kiyomi and asked her if she was not worried about what kind of Fairy Fumê was going to be, Kiyomi smiled at Quartz and told him not to worry about it as he will always be Smoky's favorite, making him feel a little better. Kemutai told Quartz that she was going to school and that she would be back in a few hours, Fumêzinha asked what a "schoole" was and Kemutai said it was a place where they learned a lot of easy things, she said goodbye and left, leaving Quartz and Fumêzinha alone. Quartz tells Fumêzinha not to ruin the work he is doing with Kemutai, at first Fumê did not understand but after Quartz explained, Fumêzinha get upset and at the same time hurt and then decided to return to the Moon Realm, so she did not would disrupt his hard work. Quartz regretted what he did and began to wonder if what he did was right, he go into the woods to take some fresh air while thinking about what he did when Opheria locked him in a cage and while he tried to get out Opheria apologized he for having to do this. Fumêzinha returned to the Moon Realm and while walking through the forest, she found Quartz being taken to the house of Kodokuro and then followed Opheria who was taking Quartz to her awful home. She managed to enter the house through the open window that was closed after she entered. Quartz spotted her friend and whispered to her that she had better leave, but Fumêzinha understood nothing and then tried to save him anyway. She get success at free Quartz from the cage, the problem was when they left, because the window that Fumêzinha entered was closed. While they were planning another escape, Fumêzinha remembered the chimney and make them be captured again purposely, but since she did not tell her plan for Quartz, he did not understand why she did it, Fumezinha also did not want to tell him her plan and decided to make a mystery. After executing her escape plan - which somehow worked - Quartz apologized for what he said earlier and Fumezinha accepted his apologies and then they returned to Tsukihara. Kemutai was transformed into Cure Smoky and came punching Quartz and looking for the villain. After seeing that all was well, Cure Smoky apologized and said that Kiyomi said that Opheria was there. Quartz decided to tell her everything that had happened. Trivia *This is the first episode without a Naiya. *It's unknown why the Jewelry Princess calls Quartz of "her". **Also is unknown if she is not talking about other people. Major Events *Fumêzinha officially debut in anime. Category:S★Q! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:CQPC Category:Hirakawa Akai